Crystal Cove
For the incarnation in the DTV , see Crystal Cove (LEGO). : }} Crystal Cove is a coastal town where Fred Jones, Jr., Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby-Doo live. Residents believe that the town is cursed and point to a long history of paranormal activity and legendary monsters for proof. These mysteries and the resulting hysteria fuel Crystal Cove's local economy through tourism. Residents, including the mayor and sheriff, constantly look to capitalize on every possible unexplained phenomenon rather than get to the bottom of things, even when such mysteries commonly turn out to be fronts for criminal activity. Because of residents' unwillingness to dig deeper, the gang often find themselves at odds with the rest of the town for revealing the truth behind unexplained monsters and solving the mysteries that the economy desperately needs. Nevertheless, the town does conceal very real and unexplained mysteries about a group of missing kids, the latest victims in a string of mysterious, unsolved disappearances. History Early history Crystal Cove was founded by a group of conquistadors led by Fernando El Aguirre and was named after the crystal sarcophagus that contained the Evil Entity, which they hid beneath the bay. The mystical Planispheric Disk, which was used to hide the entity in another dimension, was broken into six parts to ensure the entity was never freed. But the evil creature still had enough power to influence the inhabitants of the city above the bay, resulting in the "paranormal activity" that plagued them. By the mid-1500's Crystal Cove had become a missionary settlement. Porto, the donkey mascot of the Fraternitas Mysterium, blows up the missionary settlement in the mid-1500's after being corrupted by a piece of the Planispheric Disk. Friar Gabriello Serra then hides the piece in a block of cheese. 75 years ago, the Darrow Mansion sinks into the ground, taking a piece of the Planospheric Disk, and the Darrow family, with it. Darrow University is soon built on where the mansion once stood. The original Mystery Incorporated vanishes in the Crystal Cove Caves while searching for the Planispheric Disk, and their mascot, Professor Pericles, is sent to an animal asylum for being implicated in their disappearance. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one All the city's door-knobs were stolen by Rung Ladderton. While George Avocados ran against Mayor Jones in his re-election campaign. , season 1, episode 3. The beach was attacked by a Man-Crab and Skipper Shelton was suspected. , season 1, episode 4. The children of Crystal Cove were 'spookified' by Que Horrifico. , season 1, episode 5. A Ghost Girl was abducting boys on prom night. , season 1, episode 5. The Hex Girls came to the town and a phantom was attacking them. , season 1, episode 6. A Gnome was attacking people who dressed as pirates at the Royal Faire. , season 1, episode 8. Humungonauts attacked the town. , season 1, episode 9. Professor Pericles escaped from the animal asylum. , season 1, episode 10. Three of the employees of Destroido Corp. was being attacked by a Cicada Creature who turned out to be the former CEO of Destroido Corp. , season 1, episode 13. The Wild Brood came to town and the Shadowy Orc stole a rocket-launcher from the Crystal Cove Armory. , season 1. episode 15. Aphrodite was on the loose, causing everyone to fall in love and mind control people of Crystal Cove. Scooby needed the help of Professor Pericles, who could turn everyone back to normal by using a potion that the parrot made. Pericles knew the antidote to stop Aphrodite was three components; so he used pewter that was found in stained-glass windows from the 18th century, ectoplasm (or ghost mucus), and finally, rose quartz that were found in the caves beneath Crystal Cove. Mystery Inc. trapped Aphrodite in a net and was revealed to be Amanda Smythe. She wanted to be Prom Queen of Crystal Cove High, but they took away the crown and they put a creepy mask on her instead. She created the Ghost of Aphrodite and wanted to take the crown herself, putting everyone in love by using some sort of strange pink dust with flowers that made people fall in love. She would have succeeded if it weren't for Scooby and Pericles. Professor Pericles secretly gave Aphrodite her love potion formula, then helped with the antidote, so that he could get the help of Scooby-Doo to obtain things he needed to find the lost treasure of the conquistadors. , season 1, episode 16. The town was visited by Mr. Wang who battled it out with Chen as the Red and White Wizard. , season 1, episode 18. Creepy Spooky Terror Land was attacked by a Manticore. It was revealed that "Hot Dog Water" was the Manticore. , season 1, episode 21. Fred's favorite explorer, Rick Spartan, comes to town to teach at the gang's school, where he shows them a souvenir from his last adventure, a shrunken head. But the headless body that it belongs to had followed him to Crystal Cove and began attacking him and the gang. , season 1, episode 22. A ghostly sheriff rounded up criminals in Crystal Cove. It was really Deputy Bucky trying to get replace Sheriff Bronson Stone. , season 1, episode 24. Mayor Jones is revealed to be the Freak of Crystal Cove and is arrested. , season 1, episode 26. Season two The new mayor, Janet Nettles, enlists the help of the disbanded Mystery Incorporated to bring down Crybaby Clown, who has been terrorizing Crystal Cove. , season 2, episode 1. Crybaby Clown returned to Crystal Cove and kidnapped seemingly random people (a therapist, a hairdresser, a plastic surgeon, a publicist, and Daphne). Mystery Incorporated finally captured the clown while he made an escape by plane, who was revealed to be Baylor Hotner. A creature called the Dreamweaver began haunting people's dreams, hypnotizing them into given up their most precious possessions. A monster known as the Hodag of Horror terrorized Crystal Cove, while Fred's real parents, Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, returned to town along with their dog Nova, who Scooby-Doo had taken a liking to. Famous artist Randy Warsaw arrived in Crystal Cove to display his latest work, entitled "Junk", however it came to life and began attacking his entourage. Mayor Nettles hosted movie night at the town cemetery, but was attacked by the Graveyard Ghoul. Hebediah Grim seemingly returned to the town to enact puritan style judgement on its teenage residents Angel Dynamite's radio station was attacked by a Kriegstaffebot. The Destroido Corp. has left much of the environment in ruin. The Scarebear attacked a ball hosted by Destroido as revenge. The town was attacked by a Krampus (which in actuality, was a false flag operation organized by Mayor Nettles and the gang). The town is attacked by Dr. Zin's Dragon. This prompted an investigation by a violent vigilante named Blue Falcon and his sidekick Dynomutt. Crystal Cove put on its annual play depicting the town's founding story. However, after production is haunted by Mummy of Friar Serra, the play fell into the hands of Vincent Van Ghoul cast Shaggy and Scooby as the leads. After, the mystery was solved, the gang was confronted by the real Friar Serra who revealed that the town's founding story was a lie. The town was plagued with reports of alien abductions which, in actuality, were the work of three Irish criminals. Professor Pericles released his herd of mutant piranha-cows in order to destroy Crystal Cove so that the gang would hand over the Planispheric Disk to him. The plan was foiled when Mystery Incorporated redirected the herd into the ocean. , season 2, episode 17. The town was struck by a "Dancing Plague" brought on by the return of Rude Boy and the Ska-Tastics. The Hex Girls helped defeat the evil ska band with Scooby, Shaggy, and the power of rock and roll. , season 2, episode 18. The Gluten Demon rampaged through the town in an attempt to destroy competing restaurants. Shaggy and Scooby (after putting on weight) battled the demon in the middle of the street.The Devouring The Dandy Highwayman abducted the women of Crystal Cove (including Mayor Nettles) so he could steal their riches.Stand and Deliver Professor Pericles created artificial earthquakes in order to trap the town's residents in Crystal Cove's underground caverns. There, he used them as slave labor so he could open the gates leading to the cursed treasure of the conquistadors. Sheriff Bronson Stone and the gang led an uprising against Pericles but the door is opened regardless.Gates of Gloom The Evil Entity possessed the body of Professor Pericles and unleashed its army on the town. This turned the town into an apocalyptic wasteland as the Entity proceeded to devour the town's residents. However, the day was saved by the gang after Scooby drove the Heart of the Jaguar into the Entity's tomb. This destroyed the Entity as well as completely erasing it from history, irreparably changing the timeline. Crystal Cove became "The Sunniest Place on Earth" thus, making most of the above history no longer canon.Come Undone Main locations Crystal Cove Spook Museum The museum is owned and operated by Velma Dinkley's parents, Angie and Dale Dinkley, and contains the costumes from the "monsters" Mystery Inc. has unmasked over the years, most notably the Black Knight Ghost, Miner 49er, The Creeper, and Scrappy-Doo. Police Department The Crystal Cove Police Department is where Sheriff Bronson Stone works and where culprits first go when they are taken ito custody. City Hall The City Hall is where is where the mayor's office is located, as well as the headquarters of Mystery Incorporated. K-Ghoul A radio station owned by Angel Dynamite, and a popular hangout for the gang.Season 1 Destroido Corp. A company built by Mr. E, otherwise known as Ricky Owens, the former member of the original Mystery Incorporated. He formed an alliance with Professor Pericles, who soon undermined the former's authority of his own company (with the help of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves), risking the lives of the scientists and plundering its vast resources in his search for the Planospheric Disk. In the new timeline, the company was replaced with an environmentally-friendly company called "Creationex Corp." Geography The topography of the area is kind of mountainous, except on the coast. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Every episode Monsters Notes/trivia * In , Velma clearly stated that Cletus Darrow named the town Crystal Cove after finding gold. But in Fernando El Aguirre's diary, he wrote that the conquistadors would name the town that way after they would bury the evil treasure underneath it. ** The name the conquistador gave would have been in Spanish, something like "Ensenada Cristal," so the name "Crystal Cove" that Darrow gave in English counts as a new name. * In , Velma's mother tells tourists that Crystal Cove's official scent is formaldehyde. * Although it's never stated where in the United States Crystal Cove is, it's probably located somewhere in California--for example: ** Miskatonic University (which is in Massachusetts) is said to be all the way on the opposite side of the country from where Crystal Cove is. ** Crystal Cove was founded by Spanish conquistadors, and the state of California was colonized by the Spanish. ** There is an actual place in California called "Crystal Cove," though it's actually the name of state park rather than a city. ** In Theater of Doom, Vincent Van Ghoul said the city sunk into the Pacific (after an audience member corrected him). This would suggest that Crystal Cove is somewhere on the West Coast. In other languages References }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 locations Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 locations Category:Towns and cities